I was supposed to save a princess!
by animage777
Summary: Yuuri was sent to a quest to save a princess. But he ended up saving something else.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi guys! This is my third fic. The idea came to me while I was washing the dishes hope you all like it.

I took a break from writing the Blonde star and the Black king. But don't worry I'll update the story soon!

For those who haven't read that story please do read and review.

I do not own KKM

* * *

Chapter One

It was a peaceful morning for almost every demon that is living at Shin Mokaku. Except for one person, King Shoma Shibuya who looks like the whole

world is on his shoulders. Probably because he governs Shin Mokaku the most powerful kingdom in all the lands. It is common knowledge that when you're on top

many people will try to destroy you the same rules apply to Shin Mokaku and the royal family. The king is currently walking to his Throne room and was being followed by his council of

advisors who never seems to shut up. They choose to pester the king with the issue concerning his youngest son, Yuuri. They saw that Yuuri is the weakest link in the royal family and it

has to be fixed since this may cause the other kingdoms that Shin Mokaku has a weak spot.

You see unlike the crowned prince Shori. Yuuri is irresponsible to his duties as a prince, a wimp and a person who is doesn't like violence or punish someone severely.

He may look like a weak prince but Shoma knew that his son has a golden heart and that for him is more important than his son being the ideal prince that doesn't have mercy

like the other kings and princes he has met before.

"What do you all have me do?" Shoma snapped at his advisors, making all of them shut up. Shoma took a sip from his coffee. It was too early for this kind of crap.

But he was king he will always deal with stuffs like this at any hour at any given date and year.

"Make him a man, your majesty." Finally one of the advisors spoke.

"And how can I make Yuuri a man? I am not god." Shoma glared at the bald advisor making the man pee on his pants.

"Your majesty if you excuse me."Gunter said the youngest member of the council. "What about making Yuuri take the Von Spitzweg challenge?" He suggested.

"Care to enlighten me." Shoma said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Queen Cheri Von Spitzweg's youngest child has been abducted by Adelbert the wolf man. Whoever saves her child can marry her youngest child." Gunter explained.

"That's dangerous! I heard about the stories! Adelbert is a very strong Wolf man who has killed thousands of men. Yuuri would die." Shoman said.

"Have faith in the prince, your majesty." Günter said. "We need this for the safety of our kingdom."

"Can Shori do it for Yuuri? He is more capable and I am sure he'd be willing to do it." Shoma suggested.

"No, your majesty." Gunter answered. "This is Prince Yuuri's path to become a man worthy of his title. It is his turn to prove himself. Prince Shori has enough achievements t

o prove that he is worthy to take your place in the future. Don't you want to give your other son a chance to prove himself?"

Shoma grew silent after the silver haired advisor's speech. Clearly he was debating to himself if he should or shouldn't let his son do it.

"Very well…send a letter to the Von Spitzweg that my youngest son will take the quest, ask them for a map." He ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." Gunter bowed before walks towards the doors.

"Wait!" The king said.

Gunter turned around for fear that the king might have had a change of heart.

"This princess…is she worth the saving? Is he worthy to be my daughter-in-law?" Shoma asked.

"Your majesty, it is not a princess but a prince." Gunter said as he walked back to the king and handed him a picture of the boy. "A beautiful boy that will put any woman to shame."

Shoma's eyes grew twice its size as he gazed upon the said prince. The prince was inhumanly beautiful with blonde hair that curls on the ends. Big green eyes that are so

hypnotizing that even in the picture it can hypnotize anyone who looks at it. Shoma wonders if he would ever see the prince in person, would the same effects happen to him when

he will look to his eyes? And that pale skin looked like the skin never met the sun. Indeed if Yuuri succeeds he is one lucky man. But Yuuri is against men to men relationships, what if he won't agree?

"I know that his majesty fears the prince won't do it." Gunter said as if reading the king's mind. "But maybe if we don't tell him the child's gender he'd do it?"

"You're right!" Shoma agreed. "Go and send the letter then."  
Gunter bowed as he went out of the throne room.

At the corner of Shoma's eyes he could see that an advisor was about to bring up another issue. So he quickly raised his hand silencing the advisor before he could begin.

"Our meeting will continue after my breakfast with my family."Shoma declared. Glad that he was fast enough to declare a break since he was really having a major head ache and

he wanted to break the news to the family as soon as possible. Since he doesn't want to think of how he'd tell his youngest son that he signed Yuuri up to a quest he doesn't even

know while he is doing his kingly duties.

"Better now than later." Shoma thought.

Every advisor bowed as Shoma went out of the throne room. As soon as the doors closed that advisors looked at each other and smiled. After fifty years of pestering the king to take

action and give chance to the youngest prince to make a name for himself. Shoma finally gave in! Who knew that what they only needed to do was make Gunter a member.

That silver haired adviser could make any man say yes with his looks and words that were like honey. The Shin Mokaku's people and outsiders won't question the king's power if ever Yuuri succeeds.

* * *

Meanwhile Shoma arrived late at their breakfast and his wife and sons were busy eating already.

"Good morning!" They all greeted him as Shoma sat on his chair.

There was a troubled look on the king's face.

"What's the matter, love? Miko asked as she reached for Shoma's hand.

"It's about Yuuri."Shoma began. "The advisors feel that he needs to start making a name for himself for the good of the kingdom."

"But he is still young!" Miko gasped.

"He is eighty-nine years old mother and he is a bum." Shori said. " I think it's about time."

"Shori! Don't call your brother a bum!" Miko barked.

"Mother, I started making a name for myself at the age of twenty-five."Shori said. "It's not an excuse that he is younger he can be a bum. Well in fact he should be better because he is

younger and has more access to knowledge to better his skill! He is very pampered."

"What did you say my dear?" Miko asked ignoring her son.

"I said yes. He is to take the Von Spitzweg quest." Shoma replied.

"That's the quest I've been begging you to let me take!" Shori cried. "This is so unfair!" he said as he left the room.

Leaving Miko arguing with Shoma about how foolish he was to let their baby take a dangerous quest. While a wide eyed Yuuri watched them.

-end of chapter one-

What do you guys think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews and putting my story on your story alerts and favorite stories! I hope that you all will like this chapter as much as the first one.

Sweetkokomo- I am trying to minimize my errors. Thank you for the review! =)

Pikeebo- Let's just see if Yuuri wants to prove something.

Nickesha- I really don't like Shori's over protectiveness so I made him slightly a jerk of a brother.

I do not own KKM

* * *

Chapter two

So that our young double black king can stand a chance against the wolf man, Adelbert. He has started training with his older brother Shori.

The training will last until the letter of approval arrives from Spitzweg together with the map of the tower where Wolfram is. Surprisingly Yuuri has been

attending the training sessions willingly. Maybe he still wanted to live or simply wanted to prove something that he too can be a man and make his kingdom proud like his brother,

Shori. Miko on the other hand kept pestering Shoma to send Shori instead but the king would not here any of it.

"This is so unfair! Shori frowned as he clashed swords with his younger brother. "The quest I've been asking father to let me do for years is given to you."

"Then stop complaining to me and tell father." Yuuri said as he fell on the ground from Shori's last blow. "Can we take a break?"

"No, we just started." Shori answered. "Why are you not serious about this? You are about to rescue the most beautiful creature in the world."

"They are only rumors, Shori." Yuuri reminded him. "I am only doing this training because I don't want to die. And I don't want father pestering me anymore about becoming a man. "

"If you don't want to die then fight me." Shori challenged.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes and started swinging his sword again. He knew that Shori is mad at him because his brother thinks that he stole his glory and bride. No matter how hard

Yuuri tried to explain to his brother that he didn't plan any of this, Shori pretended he didn't hear anything.

When Shori was finally satisfied with how he kicked his little brother's butt in sword fighting. Shori decided to let Yuuri have his much awaited break.

Yuuri led his brother to one of the Cherry Blossom trees that only grow around the kingdom. Yuuri took a seat and drank from his water skin and handed it to Shori so the older prince can have a

drink too.

"Hey, Yuuri." Shori began waiting for his little brother to look at him before he continues.

"If you don't like the princess you can always give her to me. We both know what your type is."

"I didn't know that it was Yozak dressed as a girl!" Yuuri blushed.

Shori started laughing as he saw Yuuri's face grow red from embarrassment and anger.

It was on Yuuri's sixty-ninth birthday when he met this girl in the party. The girl was beautiful, funny and easy. Yuuri took the said female to his room and he was about to

lose his virginity that night. Only to find out that the girl had a penis. Good thing Yuuri was not too drunk to notice that and he ran out of his chambers screaming like a girl

who is about to get raped. When the double black got back to his room he saw that the girl was Yozak, the most skillful spy in the land. The oranged haired spy was laughing with Shori a

s they drank beer. From that day on Yuuri became slightly homophobic and he did not try to get women to sleep with him anymore.

"Whatever Shori you're the one who like boys." Yuuri said as he stuck out his tongue.

"True, and I like women too. What's wrong with that? " Shori asked proudly.

Yuuri couldn't think of anything good to say. Good thing a soldier interrupted them.

"The king summons you both your majesties." The soldier said. "The letter arrived."

Shori looked at his younger brother's face. Yuuri was scared it was written all over the poor prince's face. Shori wished that he could do something about this,

he tried but failed. It is true that Shori wanted the quest because of the prize. But he too wanted to spare his little brother from this knowing that Yuuri is not yet ready.

But Yuuri needed to prove himself or else the power of the royal family will be questioned.

"Tell my father that we will come as soon as we can changed out of these clothes." Shori said.

The soldier gave a bow and left.

* * *

Yuuri and Shori walked to the throne room dressed richly. They knew that almost representatives of the noble houses

would be there to witness the king receive the letter from his messanger.

"Are you ready?" Shori asked.

Yuuri nodded and Shori gave the guards the signal to open the doors. The room was full of people there were few familiar faces but most were faces of strangers.

The people bow as soon as they saw the two princes. Shori and Yuuri waited for everybody to bow except their parents of course before they walked to Shoma and Miko sitting

on their respective thrones. Both were smiling but clearly it was fake.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know my youngest son Prince Yuuri Shibuya has decided to take the Spitzweg challenge and make the third child of Queen Cheri his partner in life."

Shoma began.

"I am glad to inform you all that the messenger of the queen has arrived with the letter of approval. Let us give him a warm welcome!"

The nobles began to clap and cheer as the door opened and a tall handsome looking man entered followed by ten soldiers. The man stopped in front of the throne and bowed.

"Good afternoon your highness, I am Prince Conrad Weller second son of Queen Cheri Spitzweg and ambassador of the kingdom of Spitzweg. Here to deliver the letter of acceptance from the queen."

Shoma smiled as he went down the steps and made Conrad rise. He took the letter and broke the seal.

"Tonight we will have a feast in honor of our new friend!" Shoma declared after he read the letter. He gave Conrad a friendly

hug and together they went out of the throne room followed by Miko and the two princes.

* * *

"They sent us a half human as an escort to the quest!"Miko barked as soon as they were in the king's office and Conrad was resting in one of the guest rooms.

"Conrad is a champion in their kingdom. We are fortunate enough that they sent us a guide than a map." Shoma reasoned.

"I cannot have this!" Miko cried.

"Well you better deal with it! Don't you remember who you are?" Shoma snapped. "You are a queen; you have no right to be acting like a child for the past week because you belong to the kingdom!"

"I…just don't want to lose my son." Miko finally said.

"Yuuri is a strong boy…he'll get through this." Shoma smiled as he embraced his wife. Miko started crying.

* * *

End of chapter two! Hope you all liked it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews! Here is Chapter three…

Juzzchocola: I don't think that Conrad would tell Yuuri that Wolfram is a girl. Since Yuuri won't be asking questions about the blonde that much.

Since he is too busy worrying if he'll die or not.

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Three:

The feast has started and the royal family has been putting on their happy faces. Pretending they are excited that their youngest member is going to start his quest in the morning.

Conrad was seated beside the king. Both men were busy talking. Shoma has been trying his best to be good friends with Conrad. Since the Spitzweg kingdom is very powerful and rich.

It would be great if they could build an alliance. Miko on the other hand have been ignoring Conrad and decided to spend the night chatting with the other noble women.

Conrad tried talking to her but the queen would always try to end the conversation right away. Meanwhile Shori the ever play boy has been flirting with men and women.

Conrad was only able to see Yuuri when the party was almost over. He made his way to the double black prince who was out at the balcony.

"You must get rest. Tomorrow is a long day." Conrad said as he stood beside Yuuri.

"Do you think I'll die?" Yuuri asked.

"No...If you're careful enough." Conrad replied.

"I am scared." Yuuri admitted looking at Conrad. Yuuri was surprised at himself because he just told Conrad that he was scared. Something that he couldn't tell

his family members for the past week, maybe it's because there is something in Conrad that make Yuuri feel he can tell anything to the man.

"Look, I am not supposed to do this but I'll help you." Conrad whispered.

"You'll help me kill Adelbert?" Yuuri hoped.

"No. You have to earn the prize yourself. But I'll give you a little training on our journey." Conrad said.

"Deal!" Yuuri smiled. "Good night Conrad!"

* * *

After Yuuri left, Conrad found himself smiling. Indeed the young double black prince is a perfect match for his younger brother.

Morning came Yuuri and Conrad was not able to join breakfast anymore since they plan to reach the tower in five days. Before they

left Conrad revealed the location of the tower to Shoma, Shori and Yuuri. All three did not expect the tower to be so close to the kingdom. It was well hidden in an old scary forest.

When they were saying their farewells Shori and Shoma had a hard time making Miko let go of Yuuri's leg.

"Go before she breaks free from our grip!" Shoma cried.

The journey to the tower was a silent one. Yuuri only said a few words during the trip and at night he would have a sparring time with

Conrad that lasts for two hours and then they go to sleep.

On their last before they reach the tower Conrad decided that Yuuri should rest and not spar with him anymore. Anyway the double black prince has learned and improved a lot.

"Hey Conrad, if you are so powerful why didn't you rescues your younger sibling?" Yuuri suddenly asked.

"I wanted to believe me… How many times I've tried." Conrad smiled sadly. "But I couldn't enter the part of the forest."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked.

"No blood relatives of the prisoner can enter the part of the forest as long as Adelbert lives." Conrad answered.

"Why didn't you send your men?" Yuuri asked.

"They all died." Conrad said with a grim look. " So we sent out word of the challenge. During the first twenty years many would come. But as the years passed

the numbers became lesser and lesser. Nobody could defeat him."

Yuuri did not speak anymore. Conrad looked at him to see fear written all over the boy's face.

"But I believe… you can do it. After all it's the first time I came with a challenger." Conrad cheered.

Yuuri gave the older man a nervous smile.

"Well good night now."Conrad said.

It was afternoon when they arrived in front of the place Conrad claims to be where the tower is. The skies were cloudy and the fog is so thick.

Yuuri looked at Conrad who gave a nod. Shaking Yuuri started walking in to the area when Conrad suddenly called him. Yuuri turned around just in time to catch a

necklace with a blue pendant.

"For luck." Conrad smiled.

And for a second Yuuri believed that he could defeat Adelbert as he went deeper to the forest.

After thirty minutes of just walking Yuuri was able to see a figure from a distance that looked like a tower. He place is hand on the hilt of his sword and started walking when out of

nowhere Yuuri was pushed to the ground.

"So… are you the new challenger who is dreaming of freeing my prisoner?" Adelbert said.

Yuuri could feel the warm breath of the wolf man on his face that smells like dirty socks.

"I'll enjoy eating you." The wolf smiled.

"Not if I can't help it!" Yuuri cried as he kicked the wolf.

Adelbert fell back and Yuuri took out the opportunity to draw out his sword.

"Do you know how to use that sword boy?" Adelbert asked as he disappeared into the fog.

Yuuri closed his eyes and concentrated to where the noise is coming from. It was coming from behind and he quickly turned around and was able to stab Adelbert on his right side.

"Stick the enemy with the pointy end!" Yuuri screamed.

Adelbert was pissed off and he elbowed Yuuri on the face making the boy fall on his butt again and spit blood. The wolf man disappeared again in the fog and was quickly attacking

Yuuri with scratches. When Yuuri was able to stand up Adelbert was about to sneak up on him from the back. When Yuuri suddenly farted making Adelbert dizzy from the smell.

Yuuri took the opportunity to slice the man's head off.

Immediately the fog disappeared and Conrad was able to catch up on Yuuri. Conrad placed Adelbert's head on a sack as proof of Yuuri's victory before they went to the tower.

"You go first." Conrad smiled.

Yuuri nodded. Nervous to meet his bride to be, they climb the stairs a thousand and sixty-two steps. Finally they arrived at a brown door with a big painted white flower.

"Open it." Conrad said.

Conrad decided to stay outside and let the double black go alone.

The room was painted pink and the furnitures were white. The room was kept clean and orderly. Yuuri saw a person's back it has blonde hair and was wearing a pink and white night gown.

As Yuuri got closer the person turned around. And Yuuri was star struck it was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Green eyes, blonde hair and pale skin.

"Thank you for saving me." The blonde said. " I am prince Wolfram Biefelt your new fiancé. May I know your name?"

"You're a man!" Yuuri cried.

"Of course I am! What did you thought I would be?" Wolfram snapped.

"I was supposed to save a princess!" Yuuri panicked.

"Sucks for you then. You have no choice. " Wolfram rolled his eyes. " I want my kiss now!" the blonde demanded as he started walking closer and closer to Yuuri.

-End of Chapter three!-

* * *

Tell me guys what you all think by reviewing! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and putting my story in your alerts and favorite stories. Here is Chapter four!

I don't own KKM

Chapter four…

Yuuri was unable to move as the blonde prince walked slowly to him.

"eep…" Yuuri squeaked as Wolfram placed a hand on his cheek and started to lean forward for the kiss.

"Wolfram!" Conrad smiled as he ran towards the two.

Wolfram rolled his eyes irritated that his older brother ruined his moment with his fiancée. Conrad was about to embrace Wolfram but sensed that it would

irritate the blonde further. The brown haired prince realized that his little brother is still angry at him for being a half demon. And even though they both haven't

seen each other in years Wolfram didn't seem to miss him.

"Are you sure both of you are related?" Yuuri asked Conrad. "You don't look like each other."

"Conrad is my HALF brother." Wolfram emphasized. "Wait till you see my oldest brother Gwendel."

"We better hurry back to Blood Pledge Castle. I am sure everybody is excited to meet Wolfram." Conrad smiled masking his hurt feelings.

Yuuri nodded and led the way followed by the nagging blonde who insisted on walking beside Yuuri, which the double black didn't agree on. The whole journey

back to the castle is the total opposite of the journey to the tower. Instead of the quiet atmosphere Conrad and Yuuri's ears started to hurt from Wolfram's nagging

on how Yuuri is to him. Also the blonde kept telling Yuuri that he should claim part of the reward which is the kiss of the prince.

When all three of them arrived back to the castle, Miko was the first one to appear running out to the courtyard to greet his son.

"You're alive!" Miko said as he attacked Yuuri with her death hugs.

Shoma, Shori and the others soon came to congratulate the young double black. When they were finished with the greetings they turned their attention to Wolfram.

"Is this him?" Miko whispered.

"You knew that I was rescuing a prince and not a princess?" Yuuri asked outraged.

Miko looked away, guilt written all over his face.

"Son, if you knew that it was a prince you would never do it." Shoma explained.

"You lied every one of you!" Yuuri screamed as he walked out of the courtyard.

Miko quickly put on her happy face as she walked towards Wolfram. Clearly the blonde prince was hurt by the rejection of Yuuri but still he held his head up high.

Conrad squeezed Wolfram's shoulder comfortingly. Wolfram didn't brush of his brother this time in fear that he will make himself look ill in the presence of his soon-to-be in-laws.

"I am Queen Miko Shibuya, welcome to the family." Miko embraced Wolfram sincerely." Don't worry Yuuri will come around with a good looking man like you."

"I am King Shoma Shibuya and I am glad that I have gained a new son today. He smiled.

"And Iam crowned Prince Shori Shibuya and if ever my brother doesn't come around I will always be here to welcome you in my arms." Shori said as he embraced the shocked Wolfram.

Conrad quickly pulled Wolfram away from Shori earning him a glare from the older double black prince.

"I am sorry for both of my sons' actions." Miko glared at Shori as she laced her arm around Wolfram's. "I am sure you are tired from your journey please let me escort you to your chambers."

"I do not like how you act towards my brother." Conrad warned. " He is engaged to your brother."

"Our apologies it won't happen again." Shoma apologized.

"They are not yet officially engaged. My intentions towards your brother are true." Shori said.

"Shut your mouth boy!" Shoma scolded.

"And I will fight tooth and nail to make him mine." Shori continued.

"Then you should've taken the quest." Conrad said.

"My father will not let me do it. I've been asking him for twenty years." Shori replied.

"I thought you said you'd fight with tooth and nail to get to my brother?" Conrad began. "Yet you give up easily."The brown haired soldier left a red face Shori in the courtyard.

" Yuuri is the right man for Wolfram, he was the one who saved Wolfram" Conrad thought.

Meanwhile the Miko and Wolfram were nearing Wolfram's chambers. It was a very long walk the blonde never expected the castle to be so big.

"I don't get to sleep in Yuuri's room, your majesty?" Wolfram asked.

"You two are not yet officially engaged. Not until your ball where Yuuri will propose to you in public." Miko answered. "And call me mama."

Miko opened the door and let Wolfram enter first. Wolfram's jaws dropped because to room was such a beauty with a pink and white theme.

"I always wanted a daughter." Miko smiled. "And this was the room that was supposed to be hers."

"It's very beautiful." Wolfram said amazed. "Thank you for the wonderful gift, mama."

"Tell me Wolfram, do you mind if I dress you up like a girl?" Miko smiled.

"Not at all, I think it would help make Yuuri accept me more." Wolfram replied.

"Will you wear my designs?" Miko asked with huge puppy doggy eyes which Wolfram or anybody could refuse.

"Of course." Wolfram answered getting nervous at what he had gotten himself into.

"Wait here and I'll get some of it." Miko giggled as she ran out of the room.

Wolfram found himself smiling at the child like queen. Miko reminds him of his mother, the blonde started to think that maybe mothers are always child like.

Since Miko and Cheri (Wolfram's mother) always behaves like a child. Wolfram started to wonder if he'll turn out like them once he bears Yuuri a child.

(Yes in my story men can bear children, men should feel the pain of giving birth like women do!) It scared the blonde a bit.

What Miko said that were SOME turned out to be ten huge boxes filled with clothes, accessories and shoes.

"You want me to wear all these?" Wolfram gestured to the boxes.

'Yes!" Miko giggled. " But don't worry you want ran out of clothes I have five rooms filled with them!"

"You make all these?" Wolfram asked.

Miko nodded as she started opening the boxes and pulling out garments.

"Why don't you wear it yourself?"Wolfram asked.

"Well because I have my own storage area for my clothes and it's way bigger than yours." Miko smiled. "Now be a good boy and try this."

Wolfram swallowed as he took the garment. It will be a long afternoon.

By dinner time Wolfram was too tired from all the fittings. It turns out that almost half of the garments will be altered because it's too big for the blonde's figure.

It will be Miko who will do it since it's her hobby.

Everybody in the dining room almost had a heart attack while other people's noses bled. When they saw the blonde enter the room with Miko in a light green empire cut

gown with gold embellishments.

Wolfram sat beside Yuuri who instantly froze by the presence of the blonde.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Yuuri hissed.

"Well Wolfram is my new muse and he'll be wearing my designs from now on." Miko answered for Wolfram. "Don't you think the gown suits him perfectly?"

"Yes I do. Wolfram is beautiful in whatever he wears." Shori winked at Wolfram.

"You are making him a cross dresser!" Yuuri cried.

"And why not you've been mother's cross dresser too." Shori teased.

"That was different I was a kid back then." Yuuri answered defensively.

"Will the three of you stop it? Let Wolfram wear whatever he wants. Yuuri you are not his fiancée to tell him what to do. And how many times do I have to tell you guys?

No fighting over the table!" Shori scolded. "I am so sorry Wolfram for an unpleasant welcoming dinner."

"It's okay your majesty, it is normal for a family to fight once in a while." Wolfram smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding an call me papa." Shoma smiled.

* * *

End of Chapter four review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five guys! Thank you for the reviews!

Umm: I am glad that you like my story so far. And Shoma doesn't like like Wolfram was just being kind to his future son-in-law. :D

* * *

Chapter five:

"You cheating wimp!"Wolfram screamed when he finally found Yuuri hiding behind a bush.

Yuuri let out a small "eep" as he looked up at his unwanted not official hott fiancée. Then Yuuri noticed what Wolfram was wearing. It was a red

knee long dress that has puff sleeves and beaded paisley pattern on the upper part of the dress. His mother really needs to stop making Wolfram

wear her creations because Yuuri almost forgot that he doesn't like men. And the way the sun hits Prince Brat was making it worse because it's making the blonde look more beautiful.

"So this is the famous Lord Wolfram." Murata said as stood up.

It was the only time Wolfram noticed the great sage's presence since Wolfram's full attention was on Yuuri.

"And who might you be? Wait… You're cheating on me with this guy?" Wolfram accused.

"Me with him? You've got to be kidding me I don't like m-…" Yuuri said.

"Say that again and I'll skin you alive!" Wolfram warned not letting the poor double black finish his sentence.

"Well I am so excited that our handsome prince is interested in me." Murata winked. "I am Murata Ken, the great sage of our kingdom. I am sorry I was not able to join the

welcoming dinner for you last night, because I have matters of state to attend to."

"You mean you were busy chasing the temple maidens." Yuuri corrected.

"As a matter of fact Wolfram, Shibuya here invited me to watch the maids walking back and forth in the corridor." Murata gestured at the corridor in front of the bush.

It was his revenge on his so called friend for embarrassing him in front of Wolfram.

"You cheating wimp!" Wolfram cried as he lifted a sword nobody knows where the blonde took from. But all of a sudden the sword became heavy causing the

blonde to let go of it. Wolfram tried to summon his fire magic but no flame appeared. "Damn it! Can't even light a fire."

"It seems like the curse hasn't been lifted." Murata observed.

"Yes because a wimp here won't lift it." Wolfram frowned.

"What curse?" Yuuri asked stupidly making Wolfram roll his eyes.

"Well Shibuya when Wolfram was captured by Adelbert many years ago. The wolf man consulted a witch to seal off Wolfram's swordsmanship skills and magic.

Only a kiss from his savior can lift it." Murata answered.

"Why did Adelbert to that?" Yuuri asked.

"If he didn't seal my powers I could've easily escaped." Wolfram answered.

"Then I think I won't lift it anytime soon." Yuuri declared.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Wolfram cried.

"You keep making threats about hurting me!" Yuuri said defensively.

"You're hopless!" Wolfram said as he walked out.

"You know Shibuya, you should really think of giving Wolfram back his powers." Murata said.

"And why?" Yuuri asked.

"Have you seen Wolfram? And how many admirers he already has?" Murata asked.

Yuuri looked at the blonde who was walking back into the castle and noticed that everybody was watching him with lost puppy dog eyes.

"Somebody might force himself or herself on Wolfram. How do you think Wolfram could protect himself with a curse still on him?" Murata asked.

"Nobody in the castle would think of such a thing." Yuuri said.

"Are you sure?" Murata asked. "Think about it." The great sage's last words as he left the young double black prince.

"Ah, Wolfram just the man I seek." Shori smiled as he appeared out of nowhere. "Would you like to have a sparring session with me?"

"Actually I was looking for mama. We are discussing what guest room would suit my mother and older brother when they arrive tomorrow." Wolfram lied. He can't

let anybody know that the curse was still not broken especially Shori. He knew that the man in front of him grows more and more dangerous as days passed. And what

Shori wanted the most has been denied from him.

"Very well then…" Shori smiled as he watched Wolfram leave.

* * *

Wolfram woke up the next day excited that he will finally see his mother and older brother again. He decided to have breakfast with his older brother Conrad since Wolfram

has some concerns he needs to tell his brother. On normal a circumstance Wolfram would not talk about this with Conrad but since he was in a foreign kingdom with his

brother as his only ally he basically has no choice.

"Good morning Wolfram." Conrad smiled as he went to Wolfram's room's balcony.

"Hello Weller, have a seat." Wolfram greeted gesturing to a seat nearby.

Conrad obeyed his brother while the blonde gestured the maid to serve the food and leave them afterwards.

"What is it that you want to discuss with me?" Conrad asked concerned.

"The curse hasn't been lifted…" Wolfram replied after he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"Until now?"Conrad asked shocked.

"He won't kiss me, Weller." Wolfram said. "I tried everything, maybe I am not his type."

"He will come around Wolfram nobody can deny your beauty." Conrad reassured him.

"I feel defenseless without my powers. Especially around Shori… I think he is plotting something." Wolfram said.

"I feel it too, Wolfram. He openly declares his love for you. It is very strange and the way he looks at you… it's like the look of an obsessed man." Conrad said.

"Like Adelbert?" Wolfram asked.

"Not exactly but the looks are similar." Conrad replied.

They heard a horn being sounded which means somebody important is headed for the castle. Conrad was the first one to stand up but Wolfram quickly grabbed Conrad's wrist.

"Weller, please don't leave me here when the time comes that mother and Gwendel will leave after their visit." Wolfram begged.

Conrad saw fear in the blonde's eyes. Like the boy who was frighten by the monsters in the closet and would often ask to sleep beside his older brother.

"Of course Wolfram, I will protect you." Conrad promised happy that once again he has an important role to play on Wolfram's life.

Wolfram and Conrad were the last ones to arrive in front of the castle. When asked why they were late, they told Miko that they got lost.

Two huge elephants appeared surrounded by soldiers on horses appeared. It was known at Spitzweg that Royal and noble families like to travel on elephants.

The elephant bended his knees. The tent's curtains on top of the elephant parted and a frowning man with black hair wearing a green suit appeared, followed by a blond

lady with long curly blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a tight fitting black dress. The man helped the woman get off the elephant.

Wolfram couldn't contain his emotions and ran to his mother like the boy he was. The lady's eyes soften to see her baby boy running towards her. They embraced each other,

Wolfram not minding his mother's death hug that much. When the mother and son finally let's go of one another Wolfram looked at his older brother. Afraid that Gwendel might

scold Wolfram for hugging him, since Gwendel is very reserved when it comes to his feelings. Wolfram decides to extend his hand, but was surprised when Gwendel embraced him.

When the three were finished with their moment, Wolfram led them to Yuuri and his family and Conrad of course.

"This is my mother, Queen Cheri Von Spitzweg and my brother crowned prince Gwendel Von Voltaire of Spitzweg." Wolfram introduced. "This is King Shoma Shibuya, Queen Miko

Shibuya, crowned prince Shori Shibuya and my fiancée prince Yuuri Shibuya."

"Thank you for saving my son, Yuuri." Cheri smiled. "My, my Wolfie, Yuuri is such a good looking boy lucky you!"

"Mother, what an inappropriate thing to say!" Wolfram cried. Making everybody laugh.

"Well lunch will be ready soon, please follow me." Shoma said as he led the way.

Miko started talking to Cheri both getting along really well. Gwendel and Conrad were busy talking, basically Gwendel was just informing Conrad about what was happening in court.

Shori took the opportunity to ask Wolfram to have tea with him. Knowing Wolfram can't deny him in public in front of everybody. Yuuri was wondering why Wolfram and his brothers

have different names and was planning to ask the blonde after lunch.

* * *

End of chapter five..Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews and putting my story in your favorite story lists!

I do not own KKM….

Sorry for any typos

* * *

Chapter six

Today is the engagement party of Prince Yuuri and Prince Wolfram. Nobles and allies of both kingdoms are flocking into Shin Mokoku. Outsiders are staying at the

common inns while others are staying at the manors of the nobles in Shin Mokoku. And the most important guests are staying at blood Pledge Castle; good thing the castle is

big enough for all of the most important guests.

Wolfram and his mother are currently being papampered in the guest room that was assigned to the blonde queen.

Meanwhile several maid servants were busy moving Wolfram's things to Yuuri's bedroom since the blonde will be staying in the same room with Yuuri after the ceremony.

'So, Wolfie…." Cheri began as she ate a grape. "Have you done naughty things already with Prince Yuuri?"

"Mother! What kind of question is that?" Wolfram blushed. "I don't know the guy that much, and besides he doesn't like the idea of being engaged to me."

Queen Cheri noticed the sad look in her son's eyes, but decided to pretend not to notice it. Knowing her son, Wolfram will only avoid the subject if she confronts him.

She was glad that Wolfram likes his future husband. It was one of her fears that the blonde would hate the man will save him in the tower.

"Don't be silly darling; you're the most beautiful man in the lands!" Cheri giggled. "You put men and women to shame with your looks."

Wolfram didn't reply to what his mother just said instead he drank from his wine glass. He really didn't want to go through with the engagement.

Because his fiancée doesn't like him and once the engagement is official Shin Mokoku will be his new home. He was afraid of making it his permanent address

because he doesn't know the people in that kingdom very well.

"Wolf, I am glad that you're back now." Cheri smiled. "And I am thankful for this moment that you chose to spend with me, because later on I'll be losing you again." She said as she began to cry.

Wolfram quickly dismissed the servant who was doing his nails to sit beside his mother and comfort her.

"Don't worry mother, I'll still visit in winter with Yuuri!" Wolfram cheered. "And we'll write to each other often."

"You promise?" Cheri asked.

Before Wolfram could answer he found himself being attacked with one of Cheri's death hugs.

* * *

For Wolfram's attire at the party it took a lot of convincing for both Wolfram's brothers and Shoma to make Miko and Cheri agree not to force Wolfram wear some girly long gown. They don't want the nobles and other allies to see Wolfram in a gown for the first time. He is a man and must be seen as one in events that are important like this one.

Wolfram was only allowed to enter the party after two hours, when all the guests have arrived. Both royal families were busy entertaining the guests while waiting for the right time to present Wolfram.

Shoma hit his wine glass with a spoon to get everybody attention.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate my youngest son's success in completing the Spitzweg challenge. And at the processes he got himself a fiancé, the most beautiful prince in all the lands." Shoma began. "Tonight their engagement will be made official and I thank you all for being with us to witness such an important occasion. May I present Prince Wolfram Von Biefelt."

The double door of the ballroom opened and everybody bowed to greet the blonde prince. Everybody in the room was amazed by the beauty of the man in a white military uniform that was walking in front of them.

Shori pushed Yuuri towards Wolfram when the young double black wouldn't move. Yuuri stumbled towards the blonde prince. The double black prince extended his hand to Wolfram, which the blonde gladly took. They began to dance the opening dance for couples that are to be engaged while the others watched.

The dance lasted for ten minutes and once it was over Yuuri led the blonde to Shoma. The king began to read the rites. When Yuuri was about to slap Wolfram the last part of the ceremony Wolfram saw an arrow headed for Yuuri. He quickly embraced the double black making himself serve as a shield to save Yuuri.

Everybody started to scream when they saw Wolfram's suit started to get soaked with blood. Yuuri froze as he watched his fiancée bleed. Wolfram's sight started to get dimmer and dimmer the last thing he saw is Yuuri being pushed aside by his older brother Shori.

* * *

When Wolfram woke up it was morning already. He had no shirt on and his chest was bandaged.

"I am not dead?" He asked himself and then he slapped himself.

Then Wolfram noticed someone sleeping beside him. It was Yuuri, the blonde reached for Yuuri's head and started to stroke it. Slowly Yuuri's eyes began to open.

"I am sorry I disturbed you." Wolfram apologized.

"It's okay Wolfram." Yuuri smiled." How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess." Wolfram replied. " How long has I been out?"

"Three days." Yuuri replied. " Wolf… why did you save me?"

"Because you're my fiancée and I'll always protect you." Wolfram answered right away making Yuuri blush. "Look don't feel bad about it. It's not your fault

the arrow came from behind you, how could you possibly see that?"

"I am useless… a wimp…" Yuuri frowned.

"You may be a wimp but you are not useless. You have a golden heart and that's what's important." Wolfram smiled as he cupped Yuuri's cheeks. "You are kind, helpful and caring."

Without any warning Yuuri kissed Wolfram, at first it was innocent but then it started to involve a lot of tongue. And then Conrad entered Wolfram's room and found them kissing.

"Get away from my brother!" Conrad cried.

"He is my fiancé we can do anything we want." Wolfram defended Yuuri.

"The ceremony was not finished. Our debt to Yuuri is paid already since you saved his life." Conrad said "You don't need to marry him anymore.

And mother, Gwendel and I have no plans on letting you marry a prince we can't protect you."

"You can't do this to us!" Wolfram cried.

"Look at him? He is irresponsible he didn't break the curse right away when he saved you. He only did it when you almost got killed. A few more inches

and the arrow could've hit your heart." Conrad reasoned. "And look he doesn't even try to stop us from taking you away."

Wolfram realized Conrad has a point. He turned around to find a stunned Yuuri.

"Why are you not stopping my family?" Wolfram asked in a shaky voice. "Why are you not protecting us?"

"There is no us…" Yuuri said looking away. "I only kissed you to break the spell."

"But the kiss…." Wolfram said with a very pleading voice.

"Y-you look like a girl, Wolfram. A very pretty one I tend to forget sometimes that you are a guy like what happened earlier." Yuuri answered.

"Very well then, I won't force myself to you anymore." Wolfram said. "Please leave my room."

"Good bye Wolfram." Yuuri said as he got out of the bed and went out of the room.

"I will tell mother that you are awake and have Gisela check if you can travel already." Conrad said as he left the room.

That afternoon Wolfram and his family left for Spitzweg. Only Shori, Miko and Shoma were the ones to send them off. Despite what happened to Wolfram,

Cheri is still open- minded to an alliance with her kingdom and Shin Mokoku.

* * *

-End of chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you Nickesha for the review!

I am sorry if I am kinda slow in updating or if the chapter is not that great. I have been sick for a few days.

So anyways… here is Chapter seven and I don't own KKM.

* * *

Chapter seven

"Honestly Yuuri, you're not fun at all." Murata said as he sat beside the young double black prince. "You've been like this for almost a month now."

"I am sorry Murata, it's just that I don't feel like hanging around with people." Yuuri apologized.

"Oh c'mon Yuuri, at least you owe me the truth that you're missing Prince Wolfram." Murata complained.

"I don't miss him!" Yuuri denied." I have known him for only a couple of weeks barely a month. And why should I miss him, when I am not interested in men."

"We both know that's not true Yuuri." Murata smirked. "You had your fine share of men crushes. Remember Sir Cliff, Sir Matteos and Lord Nate?"

"That is not true, I only admired them for their skills…." Yuuri reasoned.

"Oh really?" Murata said as he produced Yuuri's diary out of nowhere. "Let's go to page five hundred and fifty two, "My dearest diary, today we had a visitor Lord Nate.

He is so handsome that I had to fight the urge to kidnap him to my room…"

"OKAY OKAY!" Yuuri cried. " So you know about my secret. Why are you telling me this?"

"So you can stop making excuses and go after the one you love!" Murata replied.

"Love is such a strong word…."Yuuri began.

"Then explain the way that you look at him." Murata challenged." That you secretly liked being chased around the castle."

"I do not!" Yuuri cried outraged

"I saw you smile several times when Wolfram was just about to find you. And I know you Yuuri, you're the master of hide and seek. Nobody can find you once you hide."

Murata said. "Admit it, you're gay. So we can proceed on phase two."

"I am not gay… just… bisexual." Yuuri blushed. "Now what's this face two you're talking about?"

"We are getting Wolfram back! I just hope we're not too late." Murata winked.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the kingdom of Spitzweg...

Wolfram was mopping around his room. Refusing invitations from his mother and brothers to go do something with them, the blonde only comes out of his room

whenever he needs to take a bath.

"I think we over reacted about breaking off the engagement." Cheri frowned as she sliced her steak.

"Mother, that boy couldn't protect himself how could he possibly protect Wolfram?" Gwendel stated. "Conrad are you sure you didn't help the boy?"

"Well…I gave him tips on fighting." Conrad said looking away. From the angry glare Gwendel was giving him.

"It was only tips Gwendel." Cheri sighed.

"I am sorry I really thought he was the right partner for Wolfram." Conrad apologized.

"How could he possibly have defeated Adelbert?" Gwendel wondered.

"I don't know, I never really asked him how he did it." Conrad replied.

"That's not important! What we need to do is find a way to get Wolfram out of his funk." Cheri said. "And I know just what to do!"

Cheri giggled as she went out of the dining room before her sons could stop her. After dinner Conrad decided to give his brother a head up about their mother's plan to cheer

the blonde up. The brown haired prince knocked on Wolfram's door softly before he opened it. His heart ached at what he has seen. A sad Wolfram in his white night gown

seating in front of a huge window, the whole seen looked so sad and beautiful like a painting. Conrad wondered how often the blonde

would do this back when Wolfram was locked in the tower.

"Uhm… Hi Wolf." Conrad said afraid that his little brother would kick him out of his room.

Wolfram slowly looked at his older brother. He looked thinner than the last time Conrad visited him. Which was three days ago, clearly Wolfram hasn't been eating properly.

"I just came here to tell you that mother is planning something to cheer you up." Conrad nervously smiled.

Still Wolfram didn't speak.

"How did you get over her?" Wolfram asked when Conrad was about to leave.

"Huh?" Conrad asked puzzled by the blonde's question.

"How did you get over Julia?" Wolfram asked.

"I really didn't know how I did it. I just realize one day that I am over her." Conrad replied.

When Conrad realized that what he just said was not helping the blonde prince. He decided to just tell his own tale of heart break which he didn't tell anybody, until now.

"Can I sit here?" Conrad asked gesturing to the bed. Wolfram nodded and the brown haired soldier sat down on the edge of the bed. "When Julia choose Adelbert, the

one who kidnapped you. I was heartbroken and just like you I stayed in my room most of the time, keeping my distance from everybody. And then I met Yozak, he healed

my heart slowly but surely. He thought me how to accept things as they are."

"So the saying time heals all wounds is a lie?" Wolfram asked.

"Not really. For some people it heals like nothing ever happened, some are healed but a scar is left and for other cases it the wound won't just close." Conrad answered.

"Do you think I am one of those, the one that never heals?" Wolfram asked.

"No I don't." Conrad answered. "You've only known Yuuri for like a month. Maybe that's not love but just an infatuation."

"But it felt so real." Wolfram reasoned.

"It always feels so real… Wolfram you're young you'll find others, better than Yuuri!" Conrad smiled.

"But what if I don't?" Wolfram asked. "The way Yuuri kissed me; he poured all his emotion in it. I swear it."

"Yuuri prefers girls, Wolfram we can't change him. I suggest you take a rest and tomorrow join us for breakfast" Conrad said as he stood up and started walking out the door.

"Hey Conrad…" Wolfram called.

Conrad stopped and looked at his little brother. He called him Conrad… which the blonde never did since Wolfram found out about Conrad's heritage.

It made the brown haired prince's heart smile.

"Thank you." Wolfram said.

"Anytime Wolfram." Conrad smiled as he closed the door. Wolfram officially made Conrad's day.

* * *

The next morning Wolfram was awaken by a shouting Queen.

"What is this about mother?" Wolfram asked.

"You have a visitor!" Cheri sang.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"It's a certain….double black." Cheri winked.

Without any second thoughts Wolfram jumped out of his bed not bothering to change as he went out of his room.

"He's at my garden!" Cheri called.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried as he arrived at the queen's garden. Only to have his hopes crushed when he realized it wasn't the double black he was

expecting but someone else.

"Yuuri is back at home." Shori smiled as he turned around and face Wolfram. " I am so touched my prince, that you are so eager to see me that you

didn't bother to change in your night clothes."

Wolfram blushed as he looked away.

* * *

-End of chapter! Please review thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter eight

Cheri was smiling like an idiot as her son was seating in front of her with the blonde's suitor seated next to him. They are currently waiting for Conrad and Gwende.

Wolfram was irritated it was written all over his face while Shori looked amused. The double black prince never left his gaze on the blonde prince beside him.

"Mother why did you move breakfast he-…"Gwendel asked as he stormed in the queens garden. He was not able to continue his question when he saw a smiling Shori beside Wolfram.

"Take a seat my dears." Cheri gestured the seats to Conrad and Gwendel. "I wanted to have breakfast here because it's such a nice day to have stayed indoors."

"What is he doing here?" Conrad asked.

"He's courting Wolfie." Cheri giggled.

"What? How could you let them when his little brother got Wolfram almost killed?" Gwendel exploded.

"Think about the scandal when everybody finds out that Shori wants to marry Wolfram." Conrad added.

"I would appreciate it if you stop pretending I am not here. First of all I am different from Yuuri, I am not a coward. Next Yuuri and Wolfram were not officially engaged,

I am sure we can find a way for Wolfram not to look bad. And lastly I want you all to know I love him." Shori said.

Everybody was speechless after Shori's speech. Cheri was the one who broke her silence when she couldn't contain her excitement anymore.

"Mother please, you're acting like a child." Gwendel said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How can you say you love Wolfram when you only met him weeks ago?" Conrad asked.

"Actually I met Wolfram at his twentieth birthday…." Shori began. "It was a masquerade ball he was wearing a blue and gold mask and I was wearing a red and black.

We danced and at the end of the night I gave Wolfram his first kiss."

"I don't believe you!" Wolfram cried finally joining the conversation. "I-it was Yuuri…. Yuuri was the one who kissed me back then. He just forgot."

"Yuuri was not able to come for he was sick. My parents sent me as the representative for my family." Shori said as he handed Wolfram the black and red mask.

" You've been crushing on the wrong person for many years."

"Liar!" Wolfram yelled as he stormed out of the garden.

"I am sorry about my son, Shori," Cheri apologized. "Would you like a tour at the castle after breakfast? I am sure Conrad would be happy to give you a tour."

"What about Wolfram?" Shori asked.

"Oh, he just needs to cool down." Cheri smiled.

* * *

"Where is Shori, I haven't seen him in days?" Yuuri asked

Shoma and Miko both looked at each other.

"Shori left for Spitzweg…to ask for prince Wolfram's hand." Miko answered unable to look at Yuuri.

"What?" Yuuri blurted out. Blue smoke coming out of his body, of all the royal family Yuuri has the most powerful magic and if Yuuri loses control it will not be pretty.

"Shibuya you have to stop!" Murata cried. "Losing control will not accomplish anything you'll only hurt innocent people!"

Yuuri started to calm down it must be because of Murata's reasoning.

"Don't tell me Yuuri is in love with Wolfram." Miko said as soon as Yuuri calmed down.

Yuuri looked at his mother with a teary puppy dog eyes.

"Oh gosh, this can't be happening." Miko said as she started to feel sick, when it started to dawn upon her that this might be the cause for her family to break apart.

"Shoma this is all your fault! If you if you hadn't made Yuuri take that stupid quest we'd still be a family!"

"We are still a family." Shoma barked. "It's your fault that Yuuri had to take the challenge, if you didn't baby him all these years!"

They started yelling at each other completely forgetting that Yuuri and Murata were still in the room.

"I am sorry Yuuri that you had to see that…" Shoma apologized when both were tired from shouting. Miko realized that her son was still was in the room

and apologized after her husband said.

"It's okay, please excuse me." Yuuri said as he walked out of the room.

That afternoon Miko went to Yuuri's room. She knocked softly before she entered and found her son on his bed just looking blankly at the wall.

"Hi Yuuri, how are you?" Miko asked forcing a smile as she sat down beside the prince.

"I am not okay, mother." Yuuri answered in a shaking voice.

"Maybe it's better if you forget about Wolfram." Miko said.

"I don't understand you, a few weeks ago you tell me to try to fall for him. Just give him a chance, and now you tell me to forget about him?" Yuuri cried facing his mother.

"It's now or never that I'll stand my ground…I will never let go of him."

Yuuri got out of the bed and went to his closet to pack his things. He can't stand another minute of thinking that at this moment Shori is making his moves on Wolfram,

a broken hearted Wolfram.

"You are not allowed to leave the castle Yuuri Shibuya!" Miko ordered.

"How could you do this to me?" Yuuri asked as he marched out of his walk-in closet.

"Shori has been sacrificing for you for far too long… let him find his happiness." Miko said.

"He hasn't been sacrificing, in my opinion he has been having the time of his life!" Yuuri barked.

"Because of you he had to grow up so fast and because you don't like work he's been doing your work for years now. And all those years he never asked for anything in return.

Let him have Wolfram." Miko begged.

"I can't do that mother." Yuuri said. "I'll complete any quests and do my job as prince just… don't make me give Wolfram up."

"I think it's too late for that." Miko said. "You are not to leave the castle grounds I command it as your mother and queen."

That night as soon as everybody was asleep Yuuri went to Murata's room.

"What do you want Shibuya it's one in the morning?" Asked the sleepy sage.

"I need to send this letter to Wolfram with anyone knowing. You have your own special pigeon, please help me." Yuuri begged.

"Fine but when your parents find out about the letter don't tell them I helped you." Murata said.

Yuuri embraced Murata as he pulled the sage to the part of the sage's room where he keeps his pigeons.

* * *

What got Wolfram out of his room was the visit of Shori. The blonde didn't want the older double black prince to wake him up in his rooms because the first time Shori tried to

wake him up in his room it wasn't pretty. Shori was embracing Wolfram and whispering words full of loves in his ears. Whenever Wolfram remembers it he starts to blush.

So he just decided to spend most of his days in the gardens since there is no point in locking his room because Cheri gave Shori a spare key of his room.

But as the days passes Wolfram is getting used to Shori's company to the point where he don't mind at all.

-End of chapter-

* * *

Is Wolfram falling for Shori?

Please review and thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the reviews!

Hi guys, I know that you're all not happy about chapter eight. But as you know in every love story the two main characters can't be happy all the time.

Of course they will have to face challenges or else it won't be so interesting… So here's chapter nine I hope you enjoy!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter nine

Wolfram woke up with the scent of beautiful Wolfram's his favorite flower. When he was fully awake he realizes that his whole room was filled with it.

A soft smile graces the blonde's lips. After so many years it was only now that he felt what being courted was like, it feels so wonderful.

Today is the festival of flowers, one of Wolfram's most favorite festivals. He was in high spirits as he looked for Shori in the castle since the double black

promised that they would go to town together. And of course Wolfram wanted to thank the double black prince for the gift he has received in the rooms.

Even though he had to water all those flowers for so many days, Wolfram was fine with it. Wolfram never knew that being courted was so cool! Getting

different gifts almost every day, having someone give you complements all the time. Somehow he felt bad because he got locked away in that tower for so

long by Adelbert that he only got to experience these things just now.

The blonde found Shori in one of the palace's kitchens.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Good morning, I am baking." Shori replied as he quickly looked at the blonde then resumed what he was doing.

"I didn't know you could bake!" Wolfram said amazed. "But you know we have great cooks here you could ask them to do it for you."

"But in your kingdom's tradition you should bake this yourself." Shori explained.

"What are you baking exactly?" Wolfram asked alarmed.

"The Lovers' flower cake." Shori smiled innocently

Wolfram was speechless as he started to blush. It is tradition for lovers to bake each other The Lovers' cake and then eat it at night during the fireworks.

But if someone bakes the cake for a person they are not in a relationship with… by the night during the fireworks if the person eats the cake that his or her

suitor baked for her it's a formal "yes" answer to his or her suitor.

Wolfram was not that shocked to find out about the cake. But it didn't stop him to turn red as a tomato. Wolfram was expecting Shori to ask him soon, after all the efforts of

showing his affections to the blonde. It was a matter of time before Shori asks him. He just didn't expect it to be so romantic. Shori was getting to know the blonde's heritage

and culture. For him to take the time reading about Wolfram's people, Shori is bound to earn good points in Wolfram's "I might make you my boyfriend list".

"I'll be done in a few minutes, and then we can go to town." Shori said making Wolfram snap out of his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile Gwendel and Conrad are babysitting Queen Cheri like all the other flower festivals. Preventing their mother do to anything irrational like marry a guy

she has only met in less than a day.

"Mother is making my head ache." Gwendel frowned.

"Oh c'mon Gwendel don't be so uptight." Conrad smiled "Let mother enjoy here favorite day."

"How can I, when she has received almost a thousand lovers' cakes this morning and many are still coming?" Gwendel snapped.

"Mother is a beauty Gwendel, its normal." Conrad reasoned.

"She needs to act her age she's…" Gwendel said.

Conrad gave his elder a warning look. Everybody knew that the queen doesn't want to be reminded of her age. She punishes everybody who speaks her

age in a most brutal way. Conrad was not sure if the same rules apply to them since they are the queen's sons.

A pigeon suddenly lands in front of Conrad and Gwendel. The crowned prince gestured for Conrad to take the letter.

"It's for Wolfram, from Prince Yuuri Shibuya." Conrad said.

"Well go on open it." Gwendel commanded.

"Are you serious? If it's for Wolfram this is not princely." Conrad reasoned.

"That boy broke our brother's heart and he couldn't even protect Wolfram from an assassin!" Gwendel growled. "We should read it first and judge if we should give it to Wolfram.

"You're right, Yuuri is irresponsible because he didn't kiss Wolfram to break the curse and have our brother his sword fighting and magic skills again." Conrad agreed as he broke the seal.

Together both brothers began to read the letter.

* * *

_My dearest Wolfram,_

_How are you? I am sorry for what I have done to you._

_I have just come to realize what you really are to me. I am so in love with you and I admit that I am a wimp for only realizing it now. I also know that you might be angry at me because_

_ I didn't come to tell you myself. But I have a reason. My parents won't let me leave to go to you. They don't want us to be together. They want you and Shori to have a chance. _

_Please Wolfram wait for me, I beg of you. Murata is helping me find a way out of the castle._

_With all my love, _

_Yuuri_

* * *

"What will we do?" Conrad asked.

"We burn the letter and never speak of it again." Gwendel replied.

"What if Wolfram find out when Yuuri arrives here?" Conrad asked.

"We'll write to King Shoma and tell them of the double black's plan." Gwendel said. "Watch mother, I have a letter to write."

Gwendel left before Conrad could say anything.

"Conrad my dear, where is Gwendel going?" Cheri asked as she appeared behind the brown haired prince.

"He's going to take care of some business." Conrad smiled. "Would you like me to help you make your flower garlands?"

"I wonder what business he's talking about. It's a non-working holiday!" Cheri frowned. "Oh, well c'mon dear help me make my garlands for the parade later."

* * *

Shori was finally finished with his cake. He and Wolfram are walking to the stables to get there horses.

"So where do you want to go?" Shori asked.

"Well… This is my first Flower festival in years. I don't know if the booths that I love are still here." Wolfram said looking away.

"Hey…" Shori said as he cupped Wolfram's cheeks and made the blonde face him. "Whatever you missed…We'll make up for it." He said as he leaned forward and kissed

Wolfram on the forehead.

"This is so embarrassing…" Wolfram blushed as he got up to his horse.

Shori just smiled as he rode his own horse.

Just as Shori was hoping he could spend the day quietly with the blonde, going from booths to booths and just having Wolfram all to himself. Commoners started to flock

around them when they noticed Wolfram, their long lost kidnapped prince. They were all talking with Wolfram all at once giving him gifts. Wolfram gave an apologizing look

at Shori who just smiled at the blonde. After all a prince's job is to serve the country and that's Wolfram was doing.

Somehow watching the blonde interact with the commoners gave Shori a good feeling that the person he wants to marry doesn't think of himself as too high to talk to commoners.

Wolfram is the perfect prince consort.

"You were great out there." Shori said when the commoners finally left Wolfram alone.

"I was only doing what a prince is supposed to do." Wolfram replied. "Sorry about the thing with the commoners."

"Its okay, Wolfram. I am actually proud of you." Shori smiled.

"Why?" Wolfram asked.

"I never you could be so humble and interact with commoners." Shori grinned.

"Do I really look like a selfish spoiled prince?" Wolfram asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Shori smiled even wider.

After Wolfram and Shori's trip to the village they returned to the castle to prepare for the for the ball, a tradition during the festival. Also the kingdom is celebrating Wolfram's return.

Nobles and representatives of allies came to the ball. Wolfram and Shori spent the whole night dancing with the other nobles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fireworks show will soon begin. Go and find a spot to watch with your lovers." She giggled.

Wolfram couldn't find Shori so he decided to sit in a corner where nobody could disturb him. Five minutes passed since the show started Wolfram felt someone sit beside him. It was

Shori and he was carrying the cake. Wolfram pretended not to notice it. When the show was almost over and Shori was beginning to lose hope he noticed a pale had slicing a piece

of his cake. And when he looked at whom the hands belong to, his heart felt like it would explode because of full joy! Wolfram accepted him and they are officially dating.

-End of chapter

* * *

I have one question, why do you guys hate the thought of Wolfram and Shori being together?

I don't see anything wrong with it. :D

Thanks for reading and please review


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for the reviews and answering my question!

Maizy – I myself don't like Shori that much because he is very protective of Yuuri and I feel like he wants Yuuri all for himself. That's why

I made him a jerk and the third wheel in the story. Thank you for the review!

Mikanizumi hyuuga – This story is a Yuuram, but it will be a while before they get together. If you're not willing to read more of my Shori and Wolfram pair,

feel free to stop reading my story. Thank you for your time. :D

I do not own KKM

* * *

Chapter ten

Shori has to leave Spitzweg to return to his home, Shin Mokoku. As the crowned prince of his kingdom Shori has a lot of responsibilities.

And it doesn't mean that he is a hundred and twenty years old, his training as the next king is over. The truth is it's far from over.

The only reason why nobody stopped him from leaving the kingdom is because his parents and the advisers thought that Shori deserved a vacation since he never asked for one.

And the only reason when Shori would asked for a leave back then is because he was to go on a quest to give honor to his family and the kingdom. Lastly if ever Prince Wolfram agrees to be

with Shori they don't have to worry about forcing the boy to marry some prince or princess from a far away land. Wolfram is a fine jewel a face that could launch a thousand ships,

has a superior blood line, a prince from a powerful kingdom and is smart and talented. He is the perfect match for Shori will soon become a legend.

The blonde and the double black couple were walking along the corridors of Castle Von Spitzweg.

"Wolfram I need to tell you something." Shori began. "You know I've been here for almost two months and you know sooner or later I wound have to leave."

"I am aware of that; I am not stupid you know." Wolfram said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Would you like to come back with me?" Shori asked trying not to laugh at what his beautiful partner just did.

But as Wolfram's playful expression started to change after that one simple question. Shori knew the answer before Wolfram told him.

"I am sorry, I can't go with you." Wolfram apologized. "When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon." Shori answered.

"I'll see you off later." Wolfram said as he walked away.

Shori walked away in the opposite direction Wolfram did. He was worried that he might have upset the blonde.

Part of Shori was happy because Wolfram didn't want to come. If Wolfram sees Yuuri at this early part of their relationship might destroy the chance of the Shori

and Wolfram to be together. Honestly Shori is not sure if Wolfram really has feelings for him or is just using him as a substitute to his brother. Either way Shori doesn't care,

he has Wolfram in his grasp and he will never let go.

That afternoon Wolfram and his family bid Shori goodbye.

"Shori wait!" Wolfram called when Shori was about to ride his horse.

"Yeah?" Shori asked.

Without any warnings Wolfram embraced Shori and tiptoed so he could give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Such gesture maid the servants

watching faint and Cheri started to giggle and cheer, Conrad had an amused smile while Gwendel frowned.

"You better not cheat on me." Wolfram growled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Blood Pledge Castle…

Yuuri is heading to the great sage's chambers he has gotten away from Guenter's boring lessons when the silver haired was too caught up in today's subject

which is the history of the fifth demon king.

It was strange to find the room empty; Murata seldom leaves his chambers in the morning because it was a perfect spot to in peaking at the female servants.

He tried looking for his friend at Murata's favorite places in the castle but failed. Yuuri started to ask around but nobody saw his friend.

"Yuuri your father is looking for you." Miko said when Yuuri was about to ask her if she saw Murata.

There was a strange coldness in his mother's voice but Yuuri decided to ignore it. Yuuri started to whistle while walking to the king's office and then he playfully knocked at the door.

"Mother said you cal-." Yuuri said wide eyed when he saw Murata sitting in front of Shoma looking at him and smiling nervously.

"Sit down." Shoma ordered in a tone that made Yuuri flinch.

Shoma waited for his youngest son to sit down before he spoke.

"I received a letter from Spitzweg a few days ago with a complain." Shoma said. "You sent a letter to Wolfram Von Biefelt!

"What's wrong with that?" Yuuri asked. "Sending letters to person you now." He added.

"You sent Wolfram a love letter." Shoma barked. "We told you to give it up! You disobeyed us and broke the bro code."

"You told them?" Yuuri accused Murata.

"No! They found out because Prince Gwendel used my pigeon." Murata answered.

Truly it's very easy to distinguish Murata's pigeons from the rest because Murata makes them look like him with the hair and the glasses. Apparently that night Murata was too sleepy

to remove the wig and the glasses from his bird.

"I love him father and I will fight for him. He was mine first and back then Shori didn't care if he broke the bro code or not." Yuuri said

"You disappoint me, like always." Shoma hissed.

Yuuri didn't show his father how he was deep inside. He has to be strong and grow a back bone he said to himself.

Yuuri stood up and started to leave the office.

"If you walk away without promising me to give up on Wolfram I will disown you." Shoma said.

"Go ahead!" Yuuri yelled.

"Don't try me Yuuri Shibuya." Shori warned. "Imagine if you're not a prince anymore…would Wolfram look at you the way he did or does? In fact would any noble look

at you the same? You'll be nothing.

Yuuri glared at his father and walked away.

Shori arrived home just a few days….

He ate snacks with his parents and discussed what happened during his almost two month's vacation.

"So you and Wolfram are dating?" Miko asked.

"Yes. We started dating a few months ago."Shori smiled. "Father, is something wrong?"

"We'll Shori a few days ago your father and Yuuri had a fight and… he threatened Yuuri that he would disown your brother." Miko answered for her husband.

"Why?" Shori asked.

"He loves Wolfram." Shoma said.

"Yuuri hasn't come out of his room and won't eat." Miko started to sob.

* * *

Meanwhile at Von Spitzweg castle Wolfram and his family were eating dinner.

"Mother I want to go back to Shin Mokoku." Wolfram began.

Making everybody in the table silent, Gwendel and Conrad looked at each other.

"Why?" Cheri asked.

"I think it's time I face Shori's family." Wolfram explained.

"And how long do you plan to stay?" Cheri asked.

"I-I don't know." Wolfram replied.

"Does Shori know?" Cheri asked.

"It'll be a surprise." Wolfram shook his head.

"Okay you can go!" Cheri giggled being a hopeless romantic.

"Mother!" Gwendel scolded.

"Now now Gwenie let Wolfram be with his boyfriend. If you're not comfortable with him being alone in a far away kingdom send Conrad." Cheri said.

"I'd be happy to come." Conrad smiled.

"Then it's settled!" Cheri cheered.

-End of chapter!

* * *

Thank you for reading . Please review .


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you, thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for only updating this story now. I was busy updating my other stories.

Mikanizumi Hyuuga- No need to apologize. I was just saying that if you're not interested in this story anymore you don't need to force yourself to read it for my sake.

I don't own KKM

Chapter eleven:

It's been several day now and Yuur hasn't gone out of his room yet, even when his mother would beg in front of the Yuuri's room to come out and so they can talk thing through.

Shoma hasn't disowned him it was only an empty threat.

He loved his youngest son so much that he couldn't possibly disown him.

Shoma wished that there had been two Wolframs so both of his sons could have their own Wolfram and his family could avoid this kind of problem.

Who knew that only a blonde foreign prince was the one who could destroy his once perfect family?

But Shoma doesn't hold any grudges against Wolfram.

It was not his fault that the great Shinou made Wolfram so beautiful that men would gladly go to war for his hand.

He just hopes that this problem between his family would not end in bloodshed.

The demon king passed by Yuuri's room and saw his wife, Miko on the floor her voice weak still begging for Yuuri to come out.

Shoma sighed, he never wanted to see his wife like this… so helpless almost close to tears.

He walked toward Miko and helped her get up. She has been at it again, begging Yuuri to come out of his room.

"H-He won't come out…" Miko said helpless as she looked at her husband.

"Come on get up my dear." Shoma bent as he helped his wife stand up."He will come out when he is ready. A queen must not be seen begging in front of her son's room on her knees! Come eat breakfast with your other son and I rest your voice." Shoma smiled.

Miko smiled back forcefully as she laced her arm on her husband's as he led her to the dining room so at least she could forget about Yuuri for a while.

* * *

The guards opened the door of the dining room so the royal couple could enter. Shoma helped his wife on her seat before he sat on his.

"What took you guys so long? I've been here for fifteen minutes already." Shori complained.

Shoma and Miko just smiled sadly at their son as a servant poured juice on their goblets.

Shori already knew what happened. His mother was again begging Yuuri to come out and Shori stopped her.

It was almost a routine of them for the past several days. And the crowned prince has no plans on asking more questions knowing it might upset his mother.

"Hey Miko would you like to go on a date after breakfast?" Shoma asked.

"What about your work?" Miko asked back.

"I can always take a break, besides Shori needs to train because he is the next king. He can train today by doing my duties for the day." Shoma smiled at Shori.

Shori just rolled his eyes. Now he knows where Yuuri got his attitude when it comes to his princely duties. Because Shoma thinks Shori is in the right age to do a king's duties.

Shoma has been giving these "Trainings" to Shori more frequently and it pissed Shori so much. He has other duties too, especially when he left for Spitzweg.

But he knew that if he said yes he was doing it for his mother after all… his parents needs their alone time even though they're king and queens they're humans too.

* * *

Meanwhile two people arrived at the castle both were veiled like the Arabians use to protect themselves from the sun. Both got off their horses.

"Who are you?" One of the guards demanded.

"We want an audience with Prince Shori." The taller one said.

"The prince is very busy and the king will not hold a court today. Come back another day. "The guard barked.

Wolfram irritated by the tone of the soldier started barking insults at the guard and the guard countered each insults.

Yuuri could hear the noise from his room and to see what was going on outside.

It might be amusing he really needs that since he locked himself in his room for several days and was bored to death. As Yuuri approached his window to see what was going outside.

His eyes grew big when he saw the love of his life fighting with one of the new recruited guards.

Yuuri hurriedly went out of his room in his blue silk pajamas and was smiling from ear to ear.

"He received my letter at last and came for me!" Yuuri thought.

He threw himself at an angry Wolfram, making the blonde freeze.

"You received my letter! You came, oh my gosh Wolfram I missed you!" Yuuri whispered near in tears as he inhaled Wolfram's scent.

When Wolfram finally recovered from his shock he quickly pushes Yuuri away from him.

Yuuri fell on the ground and looked at Wolfram with a painful expression.

"Yuuri you're finally out!" Miko cried as he saw Yuuri on the ground she ran towards her youngest son and gave him a death hug. Meanwhile Shori and Shoma appeared.

"We heard that two men were fighting with the guards." Shoma said amused.

"Wolfram!" Shori smiled as he ran towards Wolfram and embraced him.

"He wouldn't let me see you." Wolfram frowned as he pointed at the guard.

"He was only doing his job, Wolfram." Conrad reasoned.

"But he didn't have to talk so rudely." Wolfram snapped.

"We will have him punished." Shori said.

Wolfram nodded satisfied with Shori's answer.

"Anyway Wolfram not to be rude but why are you here?" Miko asked.

"I decided to give Shori a surprised visit." Wolfram smiled. "I am so sorry if I arrived unannounced and caused such commotion."

"It's okay my dear. I am happy to have you here since you were gone it felt so sad and lonely here. Yuuri kept on miss behaving! It's good to have my Barbie back." Miko smirked. "Well anyway Wolfram I can't play with you today since I have a lot of catching up to do with Yuuri here. That means Shoma I have to cancel our date too."

Shoma frowned meaning he has to do all his paper works today.

While Shori smiled happy that his lover is close by again and of course because he will not have extra work today. It seems life in the castle is lively again….

"Come Wolfram let us walk in the gardens while the maids are preparing both of your rooms. Conrad you know the castle, feel free to have a walk." Shori smiled.

Conrad quickly left the two for some alone time since he knew that his younger brother is safe with the crowned prince. Good thing Shori distracted Wolfram from the subject of Yuuri's letter.

Meanwhile Yuuri was tied by his mother on a chair as Miko started reprimanding him, then would occasionally give the young prince death hugs. Yuuri had some hints why Wolfram came and he was afraid to admit it out loud.

-End of chapter.

What do you guys think? Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the reviews!

Kaede: Thanks for the review; I am not sure myself if everybody will have a happy ending. :D

Nickesha: Thanks for the review!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter twelve:

It's been a week since Wolfram arrived at Blood Pledge Castle and so far it has been so stressful for the blonde.

Since Yuuri's sudden confession Wolfram decided to avoid the youngest double black prince, he still can't believe that Yuuri now has feelings for him!

The blonde is so afraid to act upon his new found knowledge since it might affect the Shibuya family greatly.

He has already done so much damage in the past few months he is afraid to cause more harm.

Wolfram is currently hiding in the bushes in one of the castle's gardens.

He just found out that Yuuri skipped his lessons again to look for him.

Wolfram knew that it will be a scandal once they were seen together alone in the castle by the servants even though the servants were forced to keep Shori and Wolfram's relationship a secret to the public and any servant caught talking about it inside or outside the castle will be severely punished.

He just can't risk damaging both his and Shori's names.

"Wolfram what are you doing here?" Asked Miko.

Wolfram literally jumped from his location surprised by the queen's sudden appearance.

"I-I was just enjoying the sun, your majesty." Wolfram lied.

"You were hiding from Yuuri, you're bad at lying." Miko grinned as she hooked her arm on one of Wolfram's arm." Come let us take a walk surely Yuuri won't come when you're with me. And if he does then I'll just take him away from you." The queen winked.

They walk silently through the garden. Since Miko didn't look like she wanted to talk (which was weird) Wolfram decided to look around the garden.

After a few more minutes of looking around the garden Wolfram realized where he was… at the queen's garden.

"Why are you helping me your majesty?" Wolfram asked breaking the silence.

"Because I think that you are not yet ready to confront your feelings." Miko replied as she gestured Wolfram to take a seat on one of the chairs.

Wolfram sat right away while Miko sat on the opposite of Wolfram and gestured for one of the servants to come near her.

"Bring us tea and cookies please, thank you." The queen ordered her servant.

The queen waited until the servant is out of hearing distance before she spoke again.

"A person can love two or more persons at the same time. But there is someone who he or she loves more." The queen said. "Tell me Wolfram do you know who you love more?"

Wolfram was unable to speak; meanwhile the servant arrived with cookies and tea and set them on the small table before leaving with the tray.

"I don't know your majesty." Wolfram finally answering the queen's question and then bit his lower lip. "Are you mad at me?"

"For what?" Miko asked before taking a sip from the tea.

"I am the reason why your family has these problems." Wolfram replied.

"At first I thought you were the reason of my family's problems. But I realized that we had these problems long before you came to our life. It only brought all of these to my attention just now. And I believe that you can help us solve these problems because you are a part of our family." Miko smiled.

After Miko's speech Wolfram became teary-eyed.

"I believe that any of my sons would be lucky to have you and you the same. I thought that you might need this kind of talk to help you find your answers and also I think that it is also the right time to give you my blessing." Miko smiled.

"Thank you your majesty." Wolfram whispered when the queen kissed his forehead.

Miko smiled again and walked inside the castle. Leaving a smiling Wolfram behind whom somehow reassured that he will find an answer to who he really loves.

* * *

Dinner is the second time only that Wolfram will see his boyfriend Shori. Since the crowned prince is very busy with his work.

As much as the two would loved to chat right away about how their day went.

The thought the people around the table looking at them and hearing their conversations made them feel uncomfortable.

So they decided to keep quiet and talk some other time. Shoma and Miko did most of the talk.

While Conrad only smiled and chewed and Yuuri was looking at Wolfram not caring if everybody notices it.

Sadly like all the other days Shori is too tired to spend an hour or with Wolfram to just talk.

So they settled with Wolfram walking Shori to his bed room and bid him good night.

* * *

Wolfram was walking to his chambers when an arm grabbed his. Wolfram froze when he looked to his left and found the arm belonged to Yuuri.

"Can we talk… please?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram sighed and nodded after all he has to face his ex-fiancé might as well face him now. After all it's night already and the garden seems to be a great place for them to have a talk and go unnoticed.

"Let's go to the gardens." Wolfram suggested not waiting for Yuuri's reply and led him to the gardens.

Yuuri gulped when they sat on the bench of the gardens Wolfram looked breath taking against the moonlight.

He cursed himself for not giving both of them a chance when they were still engaged.

Yuuri broke out of his thoughts when he heard Wolfram called his attention.

"I love you Wolfram, be mine again." Yuuri begged.

"I am afraid you're too late… I am with your brother now." Wolfram replied a little too quickly.

"As long as you don't have a ring on your finger I still have a good chance in wining you back it is not too late. And even if you have a ring on your finger I will not give up." Yuuri said with determination in his eyes.

Wolfram blushed. Surprised at how bold Yuuri has become.

Those were the words Wolfram desperately wished Yuuri would say to him.

And he can't believe his wish came true. Wolfram desperately prayed that Yuuri would not see him blushing.

The blonde knew that he can't jump right away at Yuuri's waiting arms because he too now has feelings for the crowned prince.

Also he was not sure if Yuuri was sure about him not like Shori.

"Have you received my letter?" Yuuri asked snapping Wolfram out from the debate the blonde was having in his mind.

"What letter?" Wolfram asked.

"How can that be possible? I sent you that letter using one of Murata's prized pigeons." Yuuri wondered out loud.

"They are just pigeons Yuuri they can get lost or…killed." Wolfram said.

"Not Murata's pigeons!" Yuuri said.

"What was in that letter anyway?" Wolfram asked.

"My confession of my love for you." Yuuri looked at Wolfram with his big black honest eyes.

"Oh." Wolfram said looking away.

They were silent for several minutes when Wolfram finally spoke.

"Yuuri you can't act like this… Shori gave you a chance to love me and you wasted it." Wolfram said.

"He didn't give me a chance he kept flirting with you." Yuuri replied.

Wolfram was unable to speak knowing what Yuuri said was true.

"I can't have this conversation with you it's useless." Wolfram said as he stood up from the bench only to be pulled back by Yuuri for a kiss.

Scandalize by what the double black did Wolfram slapped him without second thoughts.

"I accept."Yuuri smiled.

Wolfram wanted to strangle himself for forgetting that a slap means a marriage proposal in this kingdom.

-End of Chapter.

* * *

What do you guys think? Please review thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for reading the last chapter and reviewing!

Sorry guys for posting the wrong file earlier. Ahime Uzu thank you for pointing it out. :)

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter thirteen:

Wolfram was speechless as he looked at the younger double black prince in front of him.

He finally understanding what Yuuri told him a few minutes ago.

They are engaged yet again, this time it was official.

Meanwhile Yuuri was smiling like an idiot waiting for Wolfram to get over from his shock.

"Yuuri, I-I didn't know about the slap… The engagement can't be valid." Wolfram finally said.

"Lies, how can you not know? When you were engaged to a person from this kingdom not so many months ago?" Yuuri asked.

Hurt by the blonde's denial but Yuuri forced himself not to show his pain in front of the blonde prince.

"Then I revoke it!" Wolfram declared all too quickly.

"You can't." Yuuri replied.

"Why?" Wolfram cried as he took a few steps forward and started shaking the double black.

He has no find away to end this problem that he just made before anybody finds out especially the royal family.

"In our kingdom the one who proposes cannot end the engagement!"Yuuri snapped as he took hold of the blonde's arms. "It's all up to the one who was slapped if he wants to end it or not."

"Then please let me go…" Wolfram sank on his knees while Yuuri was still holding his arms. "Let me go Yuuri… if you truly love me."

"Don't use that line on me." Yuuri said as he started to shake from his anger and Wolfram could see that Yuuri was about to lose control of his powers. "Do you really find me that difficult to love?"

"You broke my heart, Yuuri." Wolfram barked looking up at the double black prince whose black eyes became narrow shaped instead of the bog round ones that is full of innocence.

And his hair became longer with a little curl on the ends. "Anybody would be dumb enough to give a person who broke his heart in such a horrid way another chance." The blonde spat.

"Get out!" Yuuri hissed. But Wolfram still did not move from his place." Get out of my sight before I hurt you!"

It was the first time that the blonde ever feared the young and loving double black prince.

Wolfram hurriedly got out of the gardens just in time before hearing a loud explosion.

Wolfram quickly turned around to see if Yuuri was okay only to find the double black on the garden floor topless.

Soon Wolfram heard footsteps as the residents of the palace came to see what caused the explosion.

"Quickly get Gisela!" Wolfram ordered them before running to the unconscious double black.

* * *

After making sure that Yuuri is going to be alright Wolfram and Shori left the infirmary to talk.

The king and queen decided not to follow the two for Yuuri needed them more and so Wolfram and Shori can talk freely.

Shori led the blonde to the crowned prince's office and made a gesture for Wolfram to sit.

"I know that there's a deeper reason why Yuuri lost his control over his powers.

My parents might accept your explanation of the both of you having an argument for now.

But I cannot. I cannot wait for Yuuri to wake to hear the full story." Shori said as he started to pace back and forth.

Wolfram bit his lower lip as he looked out the window looking for any distractions. The blonde's action only made Shori more nervous.

"Please tell me…" Shori said managing to calm down as he sat in front of Wolfram and look at him.

Wolfram took a deep breath before he spoke to Shori and announced the bad news.

"You what?" Shori cried out. He didn't expect the news to be this bad.

"I am sorry… I- he kissed me and I slapped him. I forgot about slapping in your country.

Shori please forgive me." Wolfram sank on his kness and embrace Shori's waist. "Maybe your family could interfere or mine so the engagement would be void?"

Wolfram started to cry because he was frustrated at his stupidity to fall from one of the oldest tricks in the book.

And he somehow couldn't solve this problem.

"I am sorry Wolfram but we can't only Yuuri could end your engagement." Shori replied. He started to stroke the blonde's hair.

"But what about my last engagement with Yuuri, he canceled our engagement when my family protested that our debt to Yuuri was already paid and they don't want me to marry such a weak prince?" Wolfram asked.

"Your engagement with Yuuri is not official back then so either both of you or any outside force could've ended it."Shori sighed.

"There as to be something! A way out… "Wolfram said.

"There is…" Shori said his town grew darker.

There was suddenly hope in the blonde's eyes as he looked at Shori.

"I could challenge Yuuri to a match to the death…" Shori suggested. "If you would ask me Wolfram… I will. I will to anything for you because I love you."

Wolfram shook his head as he stood up and kissed Shori on the lips.

When somebody knocked on the office door, making the two jumped on their feet.

Shori was the one who opened the door and was informed the Yuuri is awake already.

"My queen, you don't need to fret Yuuri will be fine he just got tired from using a lot of his powers earlier." Gisela smiled as Miko was being all too motherly to Yuuri the moment the young prince woke up. "Ah, Prince Shori and Prince Wolfram." The green haired healer greeted when she heard the door of the infirmary open.

Shori and Wolfram politely bowed at Gisela before walking towards the queen and king.

Wolfram was trying his best not to look at the double black on the bed knowing that Yuuri was looking at him and smiling from ear to ear.

"So now that Yuuri is awake can we hear the full story of what happened?" Shori asked who looked really tired because it was already dawn.

"I… I asked Wolfram if we could talk after he walked Shori to his room and begged him to take me back." Yuuri began nervous that Shori might attack him. As if Wolfram read Yuuri's mind he slowly held one of Shori's hand.

It pained Yuuri how lovingly Wolfram held the crowned prince's hand but he must not let him show. "We started to fight and I suddenly kissed him. Making Wolfram angry and he slapped me.

Then I told him I accept his marriage proposal and he tried to get out of our engagement but I said no.

We got into more arguments and I lost control of my power."

Yuuri looked at his parents Shoma was rubbing the bridge of his nose while Miko was just looking at Yuuri.

"Congratulations my dear…" Miko said breaking the silence.

"Of course you take his side again." Shori said to Miko

"What there to congratulate about? He tricked Wolfram. " Shoma barked at his wife.

"You will end your engagement with Wolfram right now!" Shori ordered Yuuri.

"No!" Yuuri simply said.

"Stop taking what's mine!" Shori screamed.

"He was never yours in the first place. You were flirting with Wolfram during our first engagement." Yuuri said.

"You didn't want him!" Shori said now taking Yuuri by the collar. Shoma and Miko stopped their elder son from punching Yuuri.

"Shori please Yuuri just got better now." Miko reasoned.

"There you go again taking his side. For once can you be a mother to me too?" Shori barked at her before storming out of the infirmary.

"I am sorry…" Wolfram said as he hurried after Shori. Wolfram can't look at Miko right now who was starting to cry.

The Shibuya family is tearing apart because of him… Wolfram needed to find Shori. Wolfram knew that right now Shori might think that nobody is on his side. Wolfram has to show his support the crowned prince.

But deep inside Wolfram is confused himself. Who does he love more? Choosing one of them would only ruin the other one… what is the right choice to make?

-End of chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

I had a bad case of writer's block and was busy with internships.

Butterfree- Thank you for the honest reviews! 3

There will be new characters in this Chapter

* * *

Chapter 14

An old black carriage that is being pulled by two horses arrived at the tower that was once served as the prison of Prince Wolfram Biefelt.

Out of nowhere appeared a very small deformed servant and opened the carriage door. A young man appeared with long blonde hair and glasses.

He is so pretty. His beauty can't be called handsome because he looks like a girl.

The deformed servant bowed as the young man passed by him without saying a word. The young man ever so slowly walks inside the tower.

The young man was not very sporty and doesn't move that much.

So climbing the stairs of the tower took a great deal of his time and his energy.

The young man finally arrived at the topmost floor where the room of Wolfram was located.

The young man sat at the edge of the bed and took the pink blanket on the bed and started smelling it.

Ignoring the fact that the blanket he smelled is full of dust.

He was glad that the scent of Wolfram was still on the blanket even though it's just a faint smell.

"Master Sara." The deformed servant bowed. And then gave the young man a jug of water.

"So the rumors are true. My half brother Adelbert is dead. Killed by some prince and took my Wolfram." Sara said in a very scary calm voice.

"My lord I have information of the identity of the killer." The servant said. As Sara was drinking water from the jog. "He is Prince Yuuri Shibuya second son of King Shoma and Queen Miko of Shin mokoku."

"And where did you get that information Berias?" Sara asked.

"From our journey the tales of the people I met." Berias explained.

Sara placed the jug down and stood up from the bed he was still holding Wolfram's blanket.

He walked towards the window and looked outside.

His father must have known, it is impossible not to know if the tale of this Yuuri is known to the whole world.

His father must have censored such news to the kingdom ordering everybody not to speak of it so Sara won't find out.

This is not the first time his father did such things. Belar knew that his heir Sara has a soft spot for his bastard brother Adelbert.

Belar didn't want Sara being too close to Adelbert for fear that Adelbert's foolishness might have rubbed off to Sara, his perfect son.

It even took Sara months to convince his father to let him go to Adelbert's tower to see if the rumors are correct.

"Why haven't you told me this earlier?" Sara asked.

"You said not to disturb you during the trip here." Berias replied.

Sara mentally slapped himself for his forgetfulness.

"Tell me all you know." Sara said as he sat again at the edge of the bed.

Glad that his servant has the initiative to gather information with his even asking Berias to do it.

Berias began the tale he heard several times from the travels and vendors he spoke to during the trip.

He told Sara about how Yuuri's father gave his son the quest to Yuuri being engaged again to Wolfram.

Pleased by the information Berias has given Sara thanked the servant. He also told Berias that they would stay in the tower for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile in Blood Pledge Castle…

It's been a week since the accident. Both brothers Shori and Yuuri have been ignoring each other.

Every meal together with the royal family has been very awkward and silent. But Shori didn't avoid his work as the crowned prince.

Yuuri on the other hand still cuts his lessons and other princely duties. Wolfram would often stay with Shori while the older prince does his work.

Wolfram discovered that if he stayed with Shori ,Yuuri would not bug him. Conrad is due to come back from an errand he was supposed to do.

Wolfram can't wait to see his older brother. He really needs to talk to the brown haired prince. Who knew this situation could get so complicated.

Wolfram was rereading a book just to let time pass by. Somebody knocked on Shori's office door.

The two men looked at each other, Wolfram was the one who stood up and answered the door.

"Good day your highness, your brother has arrived." The soldier bowed.

"Shori my brother just arrived. I am going to see him now." Wolfram smiled at the older double black prince. "Take me to Conrad." He said to the soldier.

Wolfram found Conrad in the garden drinking tea. The brown haired prince smiled at Wolfram as the blonde seated himself in front of Conrad.

"How is mother and Gwendel?" Wolfram asked.

"They are doing great. Mother is thrilled by your love life and said that she hopes she could experience something similar. She has also sent you two trunks filled with clothes, shoes and jewelry." Conrad smiled. " Gwendel knitted you this stuff toy."

"It's so cute! He never made me a cow before!" Wolfram giggled.

"Actually it's a bear." Conrad said. Wolfram thanked the gods he didn't said it in front of his other brother." He also said to come home if the situation becomes dangerous."

Wolfram just smiled as he took a bite from a cookie. Conrad knew that something is bothering his little brother. But he didn't want to ask right away. He wants to cherish the moment of the both of them having tea.

"I heard that something happened while I was gone." Conrad broke the silence.

"I accidentally proposed to Yuuri… Both brothers are not in good terms with each other." Wolfram replied.

"How did that happen?" Conrad asked.

"Yuuri kissed me and I slapped him. Conrad I really don't know what to do!" Wolfram said as he reached for his brother's hand. With a lost puppy dog look.

"I think you know what to do. But you're just afraid to do it." Conrad said.

Wolfram gave Conrad a puzzled look.

"It's okay… you don't have to act on it now but don't make them wait too long." Conrad smiled as he left his little brother.

Wolfram hoped that Conrad could help him solve his problem. But the brown haired prince only made him more confused.

* * *

-End of Chapter

Thank you for reading please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, I am sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I just didn't know where to go from my story.

But I promise that I will finish this story and it will be soon! I hope that there are still people reading this story.

I would like to thank the ones who read and the ones who gave a review at chapter fourteen.

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Sara's black carriage just arrived at Shin Mokoku's capital where Blood Pledge castle is located.

He wanted to yell at Berias and order his servant to drive faster because he is not the most patient person around.

But he reminded himself that if the carriage went faster, they will attract unwanted attention. Sara didn't want his presence to be known just yet.

But the carriage is attracting lots of attention as it is because it is painted black and it is the royal color of Shin Mokoku.

After half an hour they finally reached Blood Pledge castle. Sara tilted his head as he observed the structure.

Honestly it was the ugliest castle Sara has ever seen….in his own standard of course. Sure the castle was big, even bigger than his father's.

But it was so bare. Sara knew that they would not be granted entrance at the gates so he asked Berias to park the carriage several feet away from the gates.

When Sara got off the carriage he noticed a lot of commoners going through the gates of Blood Pledge castle.

So he asked an old lady why they were going to the castle because he knew that it was not the norm of Mozuko Monarchy to have grant audiences to commoners so they themselves can petition in front of the king about things.

The old lady told Sara that it is "free Miko's curry day!" It happens every week where the queen cooks pots and pots of curry to be given to everybody no matter what is your social status are.

Many people from all over the kingdom travels here just to taste it and meet the queen of course.

With that Sara thanked the old lady who started to walk away. Sara has his evil smile on.

It would be easier than he has expected to get to one of the royal family members. Sara immediately calls for Berias and began there long walk to the gates.

* * *

Miko was happily serving her curry to the people in line.

She is so happy that for once everybody is not stopping her to cook even though some of the palace maids are helping her.

Today is all about what she loves to do, cook curry!

Curry day is her most exciting day of the week because she will not spend the whole day idling around and looking pretty.

Miko really not into that queenly stuff… she likes to clean the house, go to the market to buy ingredients and cook just like any commoner wife would do.

But Shoma and his parents wouldn't allow her to those things that would "degrade" her.

But eventually after years of arguing and convincing Shoma to let her do what he wants to do. He finally gave her the " free Miko's curry day!"

At fist Shoma's advisors were strongly against it. But when the nobles became a little less stressful to handle and the commoners happily contributing extra taxes they became very supportive to Miko.

A pale blonde hair caught the coner of Miko's eyes and she quickly looks to her left to see who it belonged to.

Her jaws almost dropped but she managed to keep it close and pretended to be in different to Sara.

She had strict orders from the advisors and her husband to not be all over a beautiful or handsome person during her curry day or else they won't continue anymore.

But really she was amazed at how girl the boy in front of him looked like. It was almost unreal.

She knew that he was no commoner maybe a lord at the least. She tried her best not to look at him so often but Sara knew that he already caught her eye.

"Good day to you, your majesty. You've been standing here in the sun for far too long. Would you like to have a break? I am sure your servants can handle it." Sara smiled as Miko handed him his soup.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness. Would you like to eat with me over there by the shade?" Miko gestured.

"I would be honored." Sara smiled as he offered her his arm. He knew that he got her now.

* * *

The truth is Sara is hungry, he ate so little because he wanted to reach Blood Pledge castle as soon as he could.

He is picky when it comes to food but Miko's curry looked edible enough to him and he wanted so much to taste it already.

But he couldn't because Miko kept asking him questions after questions.

Sara wanted to yell at the queen because he wanted to eat and he doesn't want to answer her stupid questions.

Good thing he was able to keep his control just in time when Miko finally excused herself because she told him she has to go back to her curry duties.

But as soon as Miko was about to look away Sara grabbed her by her arm.

Miko tried to struggle but unfortunately she looked into Sara's eyes and the evil prince hypnotized her.

Miko slowly walks away as if nothing has happened and continued serving the people Sara takes his time with eating the curry.

It is actually good! Then he silently leaves the area.

* * *

During dinner Miko was unusually silent Wolfram was the only one who noticed it.

Normally the sweet queen would narrate what she did the whole day to the family.

Miko's silence didn't seem to bother the Shibuya boys.

They were actually glad by it because they can finally eat their dinner in peace without somebody asking and interrupting them.

Wolfram knew something was off. But he was afraid to state his observations out loud.

The people in the table were dismissed with Wolfram not being able to voice out his concern.

By midnight the blonde prince cursed himself for not speaking his mind out when he woken up by a banging on his door. As soon as he opened the door he was enveloped by such a tight hug that he couldn't breathe.

"Thank Shinou you are safe." Shori said.

"What happened?" Wolfram asked looking at Yuuri who was behind Shori.

"Mother has been kidnapped! There are absolutely no traces of where she is!" Shori replied.

Wolfram quickly pushes himself free from Shori. He has a hunch of who it might be and quickly runs to his vanity.

Only to confirm his fears as he saw a blue rose on top of the desk.

He knew who took Miko away and it is the person he fears the most.

-End of chapter

* * *

What do you guys think? Please please and please review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
